movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ideas for sequels to a PAW Patrol movie
The following list consist of ideas for sequels to a PAW Patrol movie if a film is successful enough for sequels thought up by an adult PAW Patrol fan named Otha Bland the 2nd: http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_The_Movie Note: The(possible)first movie is to possibly be adapted from an acclaimed fanfic entitled "Marshall Gone Missing" by HavocHound: '''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11059644/1/Marshall-Gone-Missing Some of these sequel ideas are based on fanfics Bland read. '''Sequel Ideas 1. After saving his life a year ago and ever since she's been on the team & been a close friend to the PAW Patrol, Marshall & Everest have always had a crush on eachother, but have never revealed their feelings. But after Everest gets separated from Jake during a hike in the mountains and trapped in a cave when a snow storm hits, Marshall takes a risk goes on a journey to find and save Everest after he refuse to wait until the storm die down fearing she wouldn't make it if they did.(adapted from the fanfic "Frozen Fear" by Demberway: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11512445/1/Frozen-Fear) 2. Rocky's aquaphobia returns to him and struggles to overcome his fear of water again during a tsunami-flood while experiencing anger problems. 3.Chase having trouble being the team's leader while they experience an electrical storm that puts the world in danger while trying to save his best friend Marshall who's been poisoned during a mission and find an antidote to cure him(idea based on Rescue Heroes The Movie). 4. The Pups explores Zuma's past and what his fear is while Rocky attempts to protect him from a past enemy that practically ruined his life before he joined the PAW Patrol(loosely-adapted from the fanfic "Zuma's Fear" by HavocHound, minus any R-rated language, and dark & gritty violence: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11133458/1/Zuma-s-Fear). 5.The team struggle to work together like they use to while Sweetie attempts to take over Adventure Bay and the world with an army of sentinel robots and turning Humdinger's kittens into monster mutant cats. And it's up to the PAW Patrol to go on a quest to possess a great-power, only if they are worthy & learn to act like a team & family like they always have.(idea based on Marvel's The Avengers(2012), Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy(2014), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie(1995)and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows(2016) ) 6. Chase meets his long-lost big(but bad)brother named Swift who he never met and ranaway from his father when he was just a baby after his father tried to make his stop bullying and hurting people. Now he returns and hold the ones Chase love hostage and only Chase himself can stop him. 7..Six-years after the events of the first movie; the Pups are now teenagers but still the same & closer as they ever were, and Everest has been a close companion to Marshall after she saved his life and when he saved hers. Now wolves create havoc & terror in Adventure Bay while they search for a half-breed and sought out to kill her. And at the same time, Everest runs-away. With Chase making connection to the disappearance of Everest and the wolves searching for the half-breed, the Pups discover something about Everest & her past that will change their lives forever.(loosely-adapted from the fanfic "Everest Gone Missing" by HavocHound, minus any PG-13 violence & language: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11852613/1/Everest-Gone-Missing)﻿ Category:Lists